


Things Will Take Time, As You Heal:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Daughters, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Physical Abuse, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Showers, Slash, Sons, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It’s an awful time for Danny, He lost his brother, was arrested by the Colombian Police, Now he finds out that he has a son, Charlie is his son, What does he do?, How does he react?, What does Steve do?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Things Will Take Time, As You Heal:

*Summary: It’s an awful time for Danny, He lost his brother, was arrested by the Colombian Police, Now he finds out that he has a son, Charlie is his son, What does he do?, How does he react?, What does Steve do?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams had been through a lot in the past 5 years, since he moved to Hawaii. He moved there, so he could be in his daughter, Grace Williams’s life, & not miss out on anything. He will be there for her, as long as he lives.

 

She is his whole world, & he proved that time after time that she came first in his life, before anything else. Finally, He beaten his ex-wife in court, & won shared custody. The Blond was overjoyed, as he got the result of that verdict. He knew that he owed his best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, for that & much more.

 

Things changed between the two men, & they declared their love for each other, & started to date each other. The Hunky Brunette was by his lover’s side, as he killed & shot Marco Reyes for killing his brother, Matt. When, They got home, Steve had them in the shower, dried off, & in bed, where he was comforting him.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, It’s not your fault, Your brother was a grown man, but it wasn’t his fault neither, He just got mixed up, & over his head”. Danny nodded, as he lets the tears out, & Steve said, “Things will take time, as you heal, You are not alone, Our Ohana is with you, You got me, I love you so much”, He said, as he kissed him on the top of his head, They cuddled, & snuggled up closer together. They fell asleep, as they held each other.

 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, But, I couldn’t let you take the heat for something, that I did”. The Five-O Commander said, “I don’t care about my career, or what happens to me, We are a **_team_** , Wherever you go, I go”, The Former Seal took care of the Shorter man’s injuries, courtesy of his time in Colombia.

 

The Loudmouth Detective realized that he handled the situation wrong, & he said, as he kissed him gently on the lips. He said this with a smile, “Thank you for rescuing me, & keeping your promise to our kid”, Steve winked, & kissed him back, just as gentle, “Anything for you, You are my Danno”, “I will always be”, Steve smiled, as he finished taking care of his lover.

 

Danny went to his spot, He had a lot to think of, He couldn’t believe that Rachel lied to him over the past three years. He has son, Charlie is his son, & he needs him desperately. He heard the familiar sound of Steve’s Truck Engine, The Door opened, & closed.

 

“Hey, Baby”, The Dark-Haired Man murmurs softly, as he held him closely to him, Danny just lets the tears out. The Blond just ranted, after he regained his composure, as he filled his man in on what he learned.

 

After he ran out of steam, Danny asked, “What am I gonna do, Steve ?”, He looked at him sadly. It broke the other’s man heart to see it in front of him. “ ** _We_** are gonna focus on our son, Get him well, Then we are gonna have a great life together”, “I love you so much”, The Blond said, as he hugs him, “I love you too”. They stayed at the spot, til they were ready to leave.

 

The End.


End file.
